A Quiet Morning
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Kuro keeps an eye cracked as Kiku stirs, taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes. He's perfectly ready to accept Kiku telling him to get out or backing away out of the arm that rests on him. The smugest of smirks find it's way on his face as Kiku just wiggles in closer and snuggles bluntly and openly into his chest. Kuro manages to pull him tighter. 1p x 2p Japan.


The quiet of the small village just a little up in the mountains is calming. The air is still, letting the people and the plants wake up in their own time. Very few people are awake and those that are stay quiet as if being loud will break some sort of spell. The country itself is sleeping almost with how slow it all is.

The sort of feel it has is infective. It demands quiet in a certain way. That's why Kuro rides as quietly as possible on the empty streets on his motorcycle. His usual need for speed is pushed down in favor of taking in the soft sights that are shown to him. He refuses to be the one to ruin such tranquility.

His own home is loud constantly. Vehicles zipping in every direction with engines that roar louder than the thunder. Very few people actually sleep at decent times and he is no exception. The air is always moving and there is always something going on that requires attention. There's a constant chaos linked to every person in his version of the country.

This side of things is so vastly different it's almost a blessing to be able to witness it. His own people would turn the clean streets into a madhouse of its own right. As fun as that may be he will not be the one to break the silence. The loudest he will get is the soft rumble of his bike beneath him, taking him down the winding roads to his destination.

A small smirk breaks across his face as he pulls up to Kiku's house. When he offered to take them both to the meetings during the week, he didn't actually expect Kiku to agree. Politely decline the offer after Kuro teased him sure but hearing the soft acceptance sent his heart beating rapidly. He woke up extra early to make sure he arrived on time to pick Kiku up.

Instead of knocking on the door Kuro sits on the front few steps to continue watching Kiku's version of the country wake up. He figures Kiku is already awake and will come out on his own time so there's no need to be too much of a nuisance on a beautiful day. With a relaxed sigh he waits as patiently as he can.

Waiting is never something he's been good at. Boredom comes quickly in the most annoying of ways. His skin is itching to make noise. He knows it's his own people that make him feel that way. A reckless abandon of laws and boundaries are so ingrained in him that he has to remember to keep it all inside when visiting Kiku. This side of Japan makes it just a little easier as it breeds peace.

Kuro groans softly to himself and falls back against the wooden deck of Kiku's home. Out of all the people who should be ready on time Kiku is one of them. Yet the watch on his wrist ticks on past the time they should be leaving to get to the meeting on time. Kuro doesn't entirely mind being late or speeding to get on time, but Kiku probably will and that's what matters to him.

He snaps back up to his sitting position to glare at the door to Kiku's house like it offended him in some way. It hasn't but that's not the point. It's not opening to reveal Kiku sharp dressed and ready to go. It stays closed like so many of the other doors to Japan. In fact Kiku's home seems to be radiating the atmosphere that has taken over the country.

With a roll of his eyes Kuro reaches for the handle to the door with a stupid idea in his head. His eyes widen comically when the door actually swings open to the cream colored hallways inside. he glances about the neighborhood for someone to catch him possibly breaking and entering the house but there is no one to spot or stop him. So with minor shuffling he scoots himself inside the house and closes the door with a click.

An inkling of guilt does he take off his shoes properly and stand. He really shouldn't go inside the house without permission, but he can always play it off as Kiku taking too damn long to get out of the house so Kuro had no choice but to go in and look for him. He pauses, waiting, listening for any noise in the house that might alert him to where Kiku is but he hears none. It's quiet just like outside.

Carefully he pads down the hallways to where Kiku could possibly be. The kitchen is empty and none of the appliances are warm. The restroom door is cracked open so he knows Kiku isn't taking a morning bath. He scratches hazards at his hair in thoughts when he hears a soft sigh. His attention instantly goes to the noise, following it down the rest of the hallway to Kiku's room.

He slides the door open. His mind goes blank at the sight before him. Laughter almost spills out of him in loud rancorous waves but there's something about Kiku wrapped in his blankets and sleeping so peacefully that keeps him from being an obnoxious asshole. Kiku's hair is fanned out just a little against his pillow, one of his hands peeking out from under the covers in a picture perfect image of relaxed. The outside world makes so much sense now.

The smallest of smitten smiles makes it's way across his face. He knows how hard Kiku works so seeing him just enjoying in sleeping is an amazing sight. Not to mention it means Kiku completely disregarded the meeting times and that's freaking hilarious in a rebellious sense that Kiku probably didn't even mean to do.

Carefully Kuro shucks off his main over jacket and crawls over. He flops down next to Kiku over the covers as easily as he can then wiggles the rest of the way to gently wrap an arm around his waist. His face buries in Kiku's hair and simultaneously they both let out a content sigh. Kuro has to bite his tongue to keep from shaking in excitement at the accomplishment.

The silence continues but this time Kuro doesn't feel the need to dash it all to hell. The moment is too gentle for him to really comprehend. Kiku is warm right up next to him, his breathing even and methodic to the point where Kuro's eyes are starting to drift shut. He shifts a little, pulling Kiku closer, and nearly tries to go back to sleep right next to him.

He doesn't sleep as much as he wish he could. He's too awake to fully go that deep but he does feel the weight of sleep on him and that's close enough. The suit on his body is a little tight on him making it slightly uncomfortable but really he could lay there forever. Wrapped in the small bubble that is Kiku's room there feels like no responsibilities outside the walls. There are no expectations of him or anything in general.

Lazily he raises his arm when Kiku shifts getting ready to explain himself or remove himself but that doesn't happen. Kiku just turns in his blanket to face him, ducking his head down to hide it just a little in Kuro's chest. With the smallest of smirks Kuro moves a little closer and rest his cheek on Kiku's head softly. For a second he thought the sleep would end but Kiku's breathing evens back out and the rest continues.

He doesn't move. Afraid of ruining whatever is going on between them. He'll let time run out on it's own but no shifting of his will be the cause. Simply he listens to the rhythmic pattern of Kiku's breathing. It calms his own inside rage enough to try and drift back to sleep again.

He loses track of time utterly and completely. No silly worries of the meeting can harm him here. It's as if nothing can harm him as long as Kiku continues to radiate the very essence of ease.

Nothing lasts forever sadly enough. Kuro keeps an eye cracked as Kiku stirs, taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes. He's perfectly ready to accept Kiku telling him to get out or backing away out of the arm that rests on him. The smugest of smirks find it's way on his face as Kiku just wiggles in closer and snuggles bluntly and openly into his chest. Kuro manages to pull him tighter, relishing in the warmth being shared between them.

Birds begin to chirp outside and laughter barely echoes in. Kuro holds back a disappointed sigh. Japan is waking up just as Kiku does and soon whatever this is will be forgotten.

"What time is it?" Kiku mumbles out. Kuro blows at his bangs in an attempt huff but he's still very relaxed where he is.

"Nearly 9:30," He responds. He winces to himself while waiting for Kiku to start freaking out about how late they are for a meeting that started nearly an hour and a half ago. Kiku just makes a soft grunt in acknowledgement.

"We're late," He mumbles yet does not move. Kuro nuzzles him softly.

"Yes we are," He agrees. Still they stay like that. Kuro is sure his suit is wrinkled but he couldn't care less. It's worth it. Especially when Kiku brings a hand up to gently place it on his chest and play with the fabric of his tie.

The world grows louder outside and Kuro knows the time to get up is coming on them as much as he wishes it wouldn't. He manages to hold Kiku tight for a few minutes longer. A streak of sunlight boldly comes through the window and Kiku sits up slowly with it. Kuro follows. He feels proud when Kiku drops his head to his shoulder when he's at the right angle.

"We're late," Kiku mutters again. Kuro doesn't answer him this time. Instead he stands and pulls Kiku to his feet as well. He leaves the house and sits on the steps outside as Kiku gets ready in privacy. More people are out, most with soft smiles on their faces and still an air of sleep attached to them.

The door opens and Kuro send a small smirk up at Kiku who's hair is still set at some odd angles. They are very late. Carefully like he might pass out on the walk down the pathway Kuro guides him to the bike, helping him get on before swinging a leg over himself. He nuzzles Kiku just a little and starts up his vehicle. It purrs softly.

He makes them just a little more late by driving slow to the meeting hall. Rules be damned. The satisfied air he has about him is nothing short of deserving when he takes Kiku's hand to pull him along without fuss. Naturally the meeting is nearly half over but they at least showed up. Kuro takes all the blame for them being late. Kiku gives him soft smiles throughout the meeting when he does so.

As much as Kuro, and he suspects Kiku too, wishes they could have skipped the meeting, he'll get over it. Kiku's head on his shoulder, breathing softly as if still asleep, is very much worth his efforts to be quiet so early in a still morning.

* * *

 **AN:** For DiamondMariasisters, hope you like it


End file.
